


Down The Rabbit Hole (FFKH)

by CoolStar69



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: What happens when a girl falls Down a Rabbit Hole and meets a bunch of guy's and has to take down the Red Kingdom find out.





	1. Chapter 1

  Alright, so before this story kicks into gear I would like to thank all of those who have helped me think of what characters should play who.  
 A large thanks to the input of:  
Lapeligroza  
Whyareall  
ChesreCat XIII  
_So thank you guys so very much for your help, I hope I don’t let you guys down.~_

_~~~_

_(that right there is william >)_  
  
                                                                          _~flashback~_    
“Will you come back soon?” The little girl asked.  
   “Yeah, will you?” A little boy asked this time.  
   “Mmm, I promise I’ll come back as soon as I can.”  
                                                                        _~end of flashback~_  
   
  
         Upon waking up, you went to open your eyes but had to close them almost immediately again do to the sun shining in them. You put up your hand to block out the harsh sun rays.   

 __  
"Uh, the same dream again, why do I keep having these dreams when I don’t even remember hardly any of it?" You groan in distaste.  
        “There you are (Y/N)! I should have known this is where you would be,” your older sister Aerith spoke as she walked over to you only to sit down next to you in the garden, for this was always your favorite place to go for some reason or another. Maybe it was your favorite because this was where you and your sister Aerith would play together, even though you never found out why she had ever stopped playing here with you one day.  
        “Why were you looking for me?” You questioned with a groggy voice.

 __  
“Oh, I, uh, came to tell you that we will be going to a tea party soon, so go get ready!” She informed.  
        “Ahwww, but I don’t want to go to a tea party! Can’t mother just go alone?” You whined, you were sick on tea parties.  
        “Oh, now (Y/N), you know she can’t go alone! Who knows what will happen if that woman went to some place like that alone.”  
        “Alright fine,” you gave in as you got up to go get ready.  
  
                  _~ This Time Skip is Brought to you by Cookies, Mmm, You Got to Love Them ~_  
        During the entire ride there you kept thinking about a lot of why you keep having the same dreams about the same kids and the same promise to return, but, return from where exactly?     
    “(Y/N),” your mother said suddenly.   

 __  
“Huh?” You snap quickly out of your train of thoughts.  
    “My god, child, stop daydreaming! We have arrived, now come on, let us go,” she exclaimed as she got out of the car, you and Aerith followed.   
     So here You are at some stupid boring old tea party that your mother was making you attend to, you hated parties! They were all so boring and all the people there are snobs, for all they did was gossip; as if they honestly had nothing better to do than to spread rumors about others, and these were the people your mother willed you to acquaintance with.

 __  
_God, I’m I so BORED! when can I leave?_ You thought this to yourself as you continue to walk aimlessly around the over sized green back yard garden. Now then as you were walking around you saw something dash from the corner of your eye, you turned to see someone with bunny ears.      
   How odd, why would someone wear such a thing? Out of your curiosity, you went to follow the strange person. You happened to follow them all the way into the center of the garden but then you lost sight of the oddity. That still didn’t stop you, continued to search for them thinking,  _how far could they have possibly have gotten?_    

 __  
“Were did they go? I could have sworn they went this way,” you spoke to yourself as you continued to look for them.  
   “(Y/N)?” Hmm, that voice, you could swear you'd heard it somewhere before. You turned around in attempt to see who it was but saw no one.  
   “Strange I thoug-" you caught off as you turned around to a surprising sight. "Ahhh!” You screamed when you turned completely around.    
   “Ouhh, sorry (Y/N), I didn’t mean to scare you!” Your older sister said, her eyes widened.  

 __  
You put your hand to your chest as if that were to calm your fast beating heart down. “It's fine, just don’t do that again Aerith."She giggles a little at that. You then get a look of confusion on your face at her, "What? What’s so funny?”  
    “I just seem to recall a," she paused to point at you, "certain little girl who would always sneak up on her older sister and scare her!” She gave a little smirk.    

 __  
You only had a pout on your face. “Yeah, well, it’s only funny when I do it!” You then crossed your arms and turned your head the other way.  
   “Well, would you like to look at the garden with me? There are so many beautiful flowers here that I would love to look at.”      
    You nodded your head in agreement. “Sure.”  
                                                                                         ~~~~~~~   
  
     After you two finished looking at some of the bright healthy flowers, you both decided that you should get back to the party.      
    “Hey, do-“ before you could finish what you were going to say you were then interrupted by your mother.

_  
“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you- oh, I see you found Aerith, oh anyway, sweetie, come here. There's someone you need to meet!” Your mom insisted as she waved her hand at you to come._

_  
“Okay mother, bye Aerith,” you said as you walked over to your mom._

_  
“Who is it that you want me to meet mother?”_

_  
“The son of a friend of mine, I’m sure you’ll just love him,” she smiled warmly._

_  
“Uh, okay,” you nodded as she practically dragged you to him. Finally upon arriving you see a young man standing next to his mother. He had long light purple hair, honey brown eyes, and was fair skin._

_  
“Here she is, see? Didn’t I say she was a beauty?” You mother took her pride._

_  
“Yes, indeed she is. She’s perfect for my William,” William’s mother firmly stated._

_  
“Great, when should we start the wedding?” Your mother questioned as your eyes grew wide._

__  
“Wait, what?" You interrupted them, confused on what they were possibly talking about. “Wedding? What wedding are you two speaking of?”  
   “Why, yours and William’s of course!” William’s mother answered with a smile.

_  
“Isn’t that great sweetie?” Your mom questioned with an arm around you._

_  
“But, I don’t what to marry William! I don’t even know William, mother!” You ranted._

_  
“Oh, but you will in due time (Y/N), now stop acting so foolish!” Your mom declared with a fake honey sweet voice as she gave you a look that spoke, _shut up and go with it!_.   _

_  
“What? No, no, no, I refuse!” With those words you ran off. You continued to run until you bumped into someone._

_  
“(Y/N)!  My god! Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Aerith asked quickly to you with concern in her voice._

_  
“Just leave me alone Aerith! I don’t want to talk to you right now!" You then pushed pass her._

_  
“(Y/N) wait! What’s wrong?” You heard her run after you but it sounded like she bumped into something. Once you felt you were far enough you stopped. _How could mother pull that? Did Aerith know about it?_ You shook your head at that last thought,  _no Aerith would never allow that, she would tell me first_.   _

_  
You then heard a snip sound behind you so you spun around to find the source of it, again you see the bunny eared person! Once they thought you spotted them, all over again, they took off in a run._

_  
“Hey, wait!” You shouted as you ran after them, _damn he's fast!_ You found yourself running through bushes and other foliage, you were getting little cuts here and there even.  _

_  
“Hey please wait! I want to ask you something,” you shouted again, trying to get him to stop. He stop for a while and looked back, then he turned back around, about jump down a hole in the ground. “Hey! Don’t do that! What are you? Crazy?” You reached out to stop him but instead you accidentally fell in too._

__  
“AHHHH!” You screamed as you continued to fall until you felt someone pull you close to their chest.  
   “I got you,” they said to reassure you, you grab on to him for dear life. “It’s okay, we’ve stopped falling.” He said as he let go of you and you finally opened your eyes. You looked around until your (Y/E/C) eyes stopped on the bunny eared man. It would appear he was checking his pocket watch.  
   “I’m late,” he sighed.  
   “Um, excuse me, but you who are you, and where are we?”  
   He put his pocket watch away then turned towards you to say, “I’m-“  
_________________________  
CLIFHANGER HAHAHHAH ANYWAY GUESS WHO IT IS, AND WHAT SHOULD I CALL IT? SHOULD I CALL IT WONDRLAND OR HEARTSLAND OR SOMETHING?   
(1) I almost put ho in stand of oh  
Hey CoolKat122 here. please don't forget to leave a comment(I love comments) on what you think and maybe heart/follow that is all my little kittens


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. The second chapter. Enjoy. Also, I would love to thank @OgataRen2001**  
for the drawing. I’ve asked so many people and got turned down and you were the  
only one to do it. So there for I’m so grateful to you. I started up another  
B.O.C. poll on my Quotev account so please don’t forget to vote :D And let me  
know if I get anyone out of character cause honestly, I only have FF 10/13 and  
I’ve seen some walkthroughs but, then I stop watching them cause I didn’t want  
to ruin my surprise for when I get the games.  
   
____________________  
  


        “I’m Sora and this~” The blue eyed, spiky brown-haired, bunny eared boy gestured  
around the place, “...is heartland!”  
   
        You started all around the area in complete awe. “It’s beautiful," You breathed.  
It was really beautiful and had a majestic touch to it, but something about this  
place felt so familiar to you. ‘Why is it that I feel like I’ve been here  
before?’ You couldn’t help but wonder.  
   
        “So, what exactly are you? And are these real?” You asked out of pure curiosity as you reached your hand out and touched his bunny ears. His face turned a bright red. A weird noise escaped his lips before he backed away from your curious hands. “Uh... Please refrain from touching my ears and I’m a rabbit,” he said.  
   
        “A rabbit?” You questioned.  
   
        “Yes.”  
   
        “But if you’re a rabbit, how come you look more like a man then a rabbit?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.  
   
        “Well, things are diffident here in this world than they are in yours.” He explained briefly.  
   
        “Mmm okay. Well this place is cool and all, but I would like to go home now.”You turned and looked all around you. “Which way is out?” You looked at him.  
   
        “Wel-“ He quickly cut himself off before he could say anything else and slapped his hand over your mouth. He then gently lifted you and carried you into a bush.  
   
        You pushed him off of you roughly. “What the hell do you think you’re doing!?" You yelled.  
   
        “Shh...” He held his finger up to his lips, a signal for you to be quiet. The bunny, or rabbit, ears atop his head twitched slightly.  
   
        “What? What is it?” You whispered  
   
        “Something is coming and, whatever it is, it's not friendly,” Sora whispered quietly.  
   
        You peeked out the bush's leaves to see some of the other many bushes and trees moving around unnaturally. A huge creature came out, sniffing around followed by a couple of soldiers with it. Sora was right. They didn’t look friendly at all.  
   
        “Oh no... It’s the Red Kingdom’s army.” Sora glared.  
   
        “Well, what do we do?” you whispered to him.  
   
        “You stay here while I go and lead them away. Then, once it’s clear, you get out of here and look for the White Kingdom(1),” he explained quickly before running  
off.  
   
        “Sora wait...!” you whispered/shouted at him to come back, but he still went on.  
   
        “Hey! Over here!” he shouted to gain their attention.  
   
        “It’s the white rabbit! Get him!” A soldier alerted the others before going after him.  
  


        “Great. Just flipping great. I’m in a world I know nothing about, all by myself,with no clue on how to get back home," you sighed. "I just hope that Sora is going to be alright.” You soon got up wearily and quickly went away from the soldiers.

   
~Time skip~  
   
        “Oh man, I hope Sora got away okay...” You couldn’t help, but worry over the  
bunny-eared boy. You continued walking until you came to a forked road. “Oh,  
come on. Seriously! Which one should I go?” Looking in both directions, you  
decided to go right after much thought.  
   
        “I wouldn’t go that way if I were you,” a voice said smoothly.  
   
        “Huh? Who’s there?” You spun around, surveying the area. There wasn't a person  
in sight. “Hello? Where are you?” You turned back around to continue on your way  
only to come face to face with some stranger.  
  
        “I’m right here,” the stranger grinned. “Ahh!” You jumped back in surprise and rose your arms up in defense.  
“Back off! I know Kung Fu!” You lied quickly. ‘Hopefully he’ll buy it,’ you  
thought to yourself.  
   
        He rose his hands in surrender. “Whoa there. I’m not here to hurt you, got it memorized?” He tapped his temple. “I just thought you should know that that way isn’t really the  safest.” The strange man had fiery red hair with bright emerald colored eyes and he had two weird purple reverse-teardrop shaped markings under each of his eyes. He also had a pair of cat ears and a simple tail. ‘DOES EVERYONE HERE HAVE ANIMAL EARS?!'  
   
        “And why not?” You asked cautiously, still keeping your distance from him.  
   
        “The  Red Kingdom are that way. So, unless you want your head chopped off, I wouldn’t go that way,” the strange man said.  
   
        “What is your name?" You asked.  
   
        He grew a smirk on his face. “My name is Axel. Got it memorized?” Again, he tapped his temple.  
   
        “Well, then do you know which way the White Kingdom is?” You asked, hoping that he might know.  
   
        “Yeah, I do. But I wouldn’t want to go there ether, if I were you.” Axel closed his eyes and began to float in mid-air. He stretched his arms up and rested them  
being his head in a kick-back relaxing position.  
   
        “And why not?” You asked. “Why wouldn’t you want to go there?” You put your hands on your hips and stared up at him.  
   
        “The only way to get there is to go pass the mad hatter and his lackeys place and they're bad news. Got it memorized?” He tapped his head again.  
   
        “Well, if both ways are dangerous, which way should I go then? And will you stop doing that?” You wee growing very annoyed by this strange cat-eared man.  
   
        “No can do, Hot-stuff. That’s sorta my thing. And, to answer your other question, my advice; go back the way you came. I’d say it's your safest bet,” Axel answered as he peeked one eye open to look at you and smirked.  
   
        “I’m not going all the way back there. I need to find the white kingdom so they can send me back home."  
   
        “Well, then you're pretty much screwed."  
   
        Growing frustrated with him, you crossed your arms over your chest. “You know what? I don’t care. I’ll take my chances.” Turning on the soles of your shoes, you walked in the direction where this so called "mad hatter’s" place was. If it meant you could get back home you didn't care if you had to go.  
   
“Well, if you insist on going, then who am I to stop you?" Axel said nonchalantly. "But before you go what is your name?”  
   
Looking over your shoulder, you answered him briefly. “My name is (Y/N).” You then continued on walking with your destination still in mind.  
   
        Once you were out of sight, a grin grew on his face. “Hmm, (Y/N)... Well, this should be interesting.” Axel said to himself before disappearing into thin air.  
   
~with you~  
   
        ‘I never should have followed Sora. I mean, come on, who follows a strange man with bunny ears down a big hole? Well I know one thing for sure this will be the last time I EVER follow a bunny eared man,’ you thought in mild frustration  
towards yourself. ‘I wonder how Mom and Aerith are doing? I really wish I didn’t act that way to her... Maybe she didn’t know. Even if she did, it wasn’t her fault. Will I ever get to see them again?’ You sighed.  
  
        “Ow!” So lost in thought, you didn’t see that there was a gate right in front of you. Rubbing your poor nose, you heard a sharp click sound of a gun being cocked  
behind you.  
   
 “Bang! You're dead.”  
   
______________________

   
 **Hi. It's coolkat122 here and I just want to say I am so sorry if any of them are**  
OOC. I was really trying not to make them to OOC, but I think I might of. Anyway  
try and guess who the strange person with the gun behind Reader-chan is and  
don’t forget to heart/follow and leave a comment. Oh, and go to the poll and  
vote on who you want as a B.O.C. Here is the link B.O.C. Vote For Down The  
Rabbit Hole. That is all my little kittens.  
   
   
   
  
 


End file.
